


A Solo Not a Duet

by highlytrainedfangirl



Series: Wedding dances [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, please just let my poor baby be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He may have been composing for John and Mary's wedding, but that didn't mean he couldn't let himself imagine.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>While composing John and Mary's waltz, Sherlock can't help but imagine himself being the one dancing with John.</p><p>Set in between parts 1 & 2 of my wedding dances series</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solo Not a Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this should really be part 2 of wedding dances not part 3 but I uploaded theses in a stupid order and ao3 is throwing a fit and won't let me change it. If I can sort it out I will.

The wedding crept closer and closer. Each day Sherlock was given a new reminder of it by something else that needed arranging. He helped John and Mary plan, a pathetic, illogical part of his brain wishing that if he made the plans get done that little but quicker, the whole thing would be over and done with sooner.  
The thought of John getting married to someone else sent pangs of sadness through him, but this was what John wanted. So he would do everything he could to make ‘the most important day’ of John's life perfect.

Composing for their wedding dance had been an idea that Mary had suggested when they cleared a pile of his sheet music from the desk in order to use it while planning. John had lit up at the suggestion, looking far more enthusiastic about this than most of the other suggestions made. Seeing John's reaction, he could do nothing but agree.

When he stated composing, he had intended to keep the music light. He wanted to write the perfect waltz for the couple. Even so, his own emotions seeped into the music, the bitter-sweet tones settling in against his will. The music from his solitary violin floated through the empty flat as he wrote and practised, the strings singing.

He needed to make sure that the music would be perfect, so he recorded himself playing sections and various versions of pieces to test. Standing in one of the few clear spots of the flat he raised his arms and let himself step in time to the recording.  
As more of the melody pieced together, and his dances became longer, it was hard not to close his eyes and lose himself to his daydream. He may have been composing for John and Mary's wedding, but that didn't mean he couldn't let himself imagine. Somewhere in his practicing, Sherlock had lost the image of John and Mary dancing to his piece. Instead he stepped perfectly in time with John, the two holding each other close.  
It was different from when he'd first taught John how to waltz. In his mind, his hand rested on John's shoulder, while the other man's was at his waist. John led the pair and they moved seamlessly together. Perfect. Flawless. As if they were meant to dance together for eternity.

Every time Sherlock would test his piece, he would immerse himself in his fantasy. He knew, he _knew_ he was only making it worse for himself. No matter how hard he pretended, Sherlock knew that he would have to perform as he watched John and Mary dance. But even if it was only temporary, he wanted to let the pain wash away and imagine the beauty of what could have been. Because when he imagined him and John dancing together, the sorrowful cries of his violin strings became a sweet serenade.

Even if he couldn't have John forever, he could at least let himself have these small moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this ones short, but it sort of fits with more of the stuff I posted when I first made this account.
> 
> (Also if you haven't read the rest of my wedding dances series I highly suggest that you do (what do you mean shameless self promotion? I would never do that))


End file.
